Strangetown
by Tankasaurus
Summary: A war is brewing across the SimNation. The eye of the Watcher has awakened, and with it, a young college student has been selected by the mysterious force known as the Plumbob. This new hero has become the hand of the Watcher, as she shall be the one to liberate her peers from the corrupted forces that seek to destroy all that she knows and loves about the derelict Strangetown.


A simple spark was all it took to end the life of little Lucy. It was hard to tell if she would ever come to miss all those memories. All of which had been wiped clean, in a single instant. She couldn't have known. No one would've been able to see the flash of green and stinging bolt of lightening as it struck her unsuspecting form, on the unspectacular day that was the 21st of February 2016. Her body collapsed, twitching in the muddy puddles that littered the student quad. She was still alive; barely. A part of her knowing, waiting for Death to claim her. But he did not come. She would not be taken.

Her blue eyes flickered, a hint of defiance in her misty gaze as she stared upwards, her expression blank, as if every muscle in her body were paralysed from the shock. More than likely she could not see more than five feet in front of her, due to the heavy mist and torrential rain that obscured her vision. She'd always needed glasses, but unfortunately for her, it had been a luxury she could not afford. Sometimes she be kept awake at night, due to pounding headaches, due to a combination of stress and strained eyesight. She envied her friends for their seemingly peaceful, carefree, financially-stable lives.

The nightmares too, didn't help. 'Though she would share it with no one, she had been plagued with memories blurred with horrific visions whenever she closed her eyes. Sometimes she was glad upon waking, glad to be free of the cloying weight of despair that came with each dream. Other times, she loathed it, wishing she could bury her head back into the pillow and be swallowed up, never having to return to the harsh reality that was the waking world. The reality that her father was missing. Her mother re-married.

Her step-father was not at fault – he was a loving father, and amicable husband. Most expect that a widower marrying so soon was suspicious. But in reality, he was more of a friend to her mother, than a lover. Despite having several children with Lucy's mother, Lucy herself had yet to be convinced. Much less her younger sister, Lauren.

O Lauren... She had been the centre of Lucy's world. As if she were the mother to her, instead. Living on campus had kept the two apart for so long, but their bond was unbreakable. Unwavering and unchallenged. Lauren's existence was like a rock that had kept the girl sane throughout her teen years. The two sisters often confided in each other. Despite the pain Lucy felt whenever she looked at her sister's face and wondered; _is she really my 100% biological sister?_ There had been no doubt that her father had slept around, but when little Lauren was conceived, her father had still been around. Barely. Was it so unreasonable to assume that Lauren was illegitimate and that's why her father had left? Regardless of the truth, Lucy could not trust her mother.

Not that her mother had lied to her. In fact, Lucy had grown up knowing that her father was the one that frequently flirted with plenty of others. Lucy wasn't even sure her mother knew; to contrary, she didn't seem to care. Their relationship was open, honest, and trusting. When they were together, their lives were brimming with happiness. Lucy knew that when her father had flirted with these women, it had not been serious. And even if it were, at the end of the day, he always came home. He always fell into bed, beside his wife. He had not betrayed her. And even if he had, there was something that Lucy's mother, Laurelle, would never change – the fact that he would always be Lucy's dad.

Lucy had treasured her parents as a child. Their budget may have been tight, but having grown up as an only child, they had done everything they could to make her a happy, healthy child. And she was. Sometimes, her father, Lewis would take them on exotic camping trips. Lucy had loved that, exploring the soft, mossy terrain and climbing giant oaks that overlooked beautiful bubbling brooks. It was a nice escape from the flat, dusty terrain of their home; Strangetown.

A fitting name for most of the families that lived there. From the Smiths to the Grunts, Lucy had grown up with a diverse set of people. Most of whom she'd shared classes with, and eventually, a dorm in college. Of course, not everyone in the town was as friendly or welcoming as her kin.


End file.
